Siayna T'ran : Alpha:Delta:Alpha
by JayeRyane
Summary: Alt Time - Voyager has been in the Delta Quadrant for almost 8 years, and they then some upon a Federation vessels in the middle of the Delta Quadrant.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello, this is my first Voyager story. I don't own any of the characters . . .except Siayna

Read and Review, enjoy what I have so far!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Captain."

The stoic voice of Lieutenant Tuvok made its way to Captain Janeway's ears, causing her to turn, "Yes Tuvok?"

"I am receiving a transmission from Astrometrics," he pressed a few buttons on his pads, "I am now picking up a vessel. It has damages, main propulsion, weapons. It is sending out a faint beacon," Tuvok looked up from his console, "It registers as Starfleet."

The helmsman, Tom Paris swung his chair back from the helm and looked to the Captain, "Starfleet? What's a Starfleet ship doing in the Delta Quadrant?"

She nodded to Tom, "That, is what we are going to find out. Tuvok, hail the vessel."

"Yes Captain," he proceeded to open a communications link to the Starfleet ship, "Link established."

Janeway stood from her chair and masked her surprise when the vision of a teenage girl appeared on her view screen. She stood a bit straighter and called out, "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Federation Starship Voy-"

She had no room to finish, as the girl spat back, astonished, "Federation? What's a Starfleet ship doing in the Delta Quadrant?"

Janeway allowed a small smile trickle to her lips at the young woman's surprise, "I was to ask you the same."

The girl sighed loudly, and leaned back against her chair, "Horribly long story, oh, and ahem," she sat up a bit straighter in her own seat a smiled, "I am Captain Siayna T'ran, of the Federation ship Pheonix 01."

She grinned and rested back once more. Suddenly, a beeping came about and Siayna scrambled at her controls, "Damn, damn damn, plasma conduits are acting up again," she turned back after appeasing the beeping, "Seems no matter how many times I change them, there's always another problem sooner or later."

Janeway nodded, and could nearly see slight lines of stress forming from Siayna's brow. She took a step towards the screen and took to her, "Our scans have picked up damage to your ship, perhaps we can be of some assistance."

The girl grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N – Well, second Chapter it is then! I know, I know, I haven't even described Siayna yet, but people always describe the OC right away . . . I think I'm going to wait until she gets to sick bay, or somewhere around there . . . And if you've read any of my other stories, you know I despise Mary Sue's, so if I even start to inkle at one . . . **WARN ME!** Lol, anyways . . .

Read and Review as Always

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Soon, Siayna found herself sitting across from Captain Janeway in her ready room. She smiled to her, "So, Ms. T'ran, how's the Alpha Quadrant?"

Siayna grinned, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I've never been."

"Really?" she said a bit skeptically, sitting quietly for a moment, ". . . T'ran, I seem to have heard that name before."

She nodded, "I don't doubt it. My parents, Derrick, and Savannah T'ran were scientists. They studied the Borg, with their partners, Magnus and Erin Hansen."

Janeway's eyebrow cocked up and she tilted her head, "The Hansens? But they were in the Delta Quadrant when they-" she stopped, not knowing how to continue.

Siayna nodded, "When they were assimilated, 2356, upon their daughter's 6th birthday. My parents communicated from the Alpha Quadrant through a Borg Transcommunications link. They had opened the link to wish Annika a happy birthday, but found that connecting was impossible."

The Captain nodded, "They all had been assimilated."

"Yes. My parents continued their work from the Alpha Quadrant, but could not sustain it, so they too wished to move to the Delta Quadrant to finish what their colleges had started," she smiled softly, "They purchased a used transwarp coil from a Ferengi freighter and as soon as modifications and supplies were ready, they set out."

"Ferengi eh?" Janeway was beginning to crack a smile herself; she could see how this would turn out.

Siayna grinned, "Oh yes, Ferengi. It got them to the Delta Quadrant just fine, but burnt out shortly after, causing them both to be stranded. Even **I** know not to trust a Ferengi, and I've never even **met** one!"

She took in a breath, and slowly let it out, "And now, where **I** come in. My parents had resigned themselves to their slow journey home when my mother found out something unexpected; I was on the way. After I was born, life adapted pretty well to the Phoenix. We traded what we needed, made friends along the way, and were happy for the most part."

She nodded, but then spoke, "But then where are your parents?"

Janeway watched the girl's small smile flicked a bit and her shoulders slump slightly. Siayna sighed softly, and lowered her head, "About four years ago, we were doing some recalibrations of the sensors, trying to get better range, when something odd had happened at my mother's tactical console. There was a flux in the power, or something like that. My father turned the helm over to me, since he'd taught me reasonably well how to fly. He went to my mother's console to try to help her. They were both standing over the console when," she sniffled a bit, but caught herself, "When the whole console exploded. My mother was instantly killed by the EM discharge and the impact of my father hurdling backwards against her. He hit my mother hard before continuing against a bulkhead. He suffered serious injuries, internal bleeding, several broken bones, and he punctured a lung from the blast. I had tried to treat him, but he refused. Told me not to waste supplies and resources I'd need," She raised her head and stared into the eyes of the Captain, "The last thing he told me before he died was that he hoped that I'd love Earth as much as he did."

Captain Janeway opened her mouth slowly. She was very unprepared for this admittance. She had just allowed a young human girl, born in the Delta Quadrant, to board her ship, to help her with repairs, and now heard such a story that made it seem as though there should have been some link to Voyager in it. She racked her brain to try to think of something appropriate to say, but had no need to as a beep from the ready room door came to her attention. She sat up a bit straighter and called out, "Enter."

The door slid open and Seven of Nine strode purposefully through. Siayna's eyes widened slowly as the former Borg stood just to her side and handed a PADD to the Captain, "Captain, I have finished my review of the Astrometric's sensors, and have increased efficiency by 30.426%."

"Excellent Seven," she watched as the Woman turned her gaze to the young woman sitting quite frozen.

Seven's face seemed to flicker with something as she locked eyes with Siayna, causing Siayna to shrink a bit back into her chair. Janeway smirked a bit and turned to Seven, "Is there something else Seven?"

She turned quickly and stared at her Captain, shaking her head, "No Captain."

With only those two words spoken, she turned on her heels and walked briskly out of the ready room. The Captain turned back to Siayna and saw her eyes filled with wonder. She moved from her frightened state and leaned forward, whispering emphatically, though there was no need, being as there were only the two of them in the room, "You have a **Borg** on your ship?!"

The Captain let out a small chuckle, "Two actually. They are **former** drones, both liberated from the collective . . . which reminds me," She set down the coffee she had been drinking and tapped her combadge lightly, "Janeway to Icheb."

Siayna's ears seemed to perk as she heard a young male's voice, "Yes Captain?"

She smiled to Siayna before replying, "Please report to my ready room."

"Yes Captain." The stoic voice came to her hearing and then the communication halted.

Siayna looked at the Captain quizzically, but then moments later, the door to the ready room beeped once more. Janeway nodded to Siayna then spoke, "Come in."

Siayna turned in her seat to see a tall, slim male with dark chestnut hair walk steadily into the room. Siayna glanced over him, and noticed his tight-lipped expression before his implants caught her eye. She moved back and turned to face the Captain once more. Janeway watched the girl's fascination turn to surprise, and then uneasiness. Icheb stepped forward, until he was in the same line of vision as the Captain was. HE turned and nodded to Janeway, "You wished to see me Captain?"

She nodded, then motioned to Siayna, "This is Siayna T'ran. It was **her** ship that you picked up in Astrometrics."

Icheb barely nodded when Siayna was at the arm of her chair, leaning out, "**You** detected my ship?"

He cautiously took a step back, and then nodded, "Yes. You had been leaking a small amount of plasma."

She brushed her hair back and shook her head, "Venting actually. It was the only way to stave off constantly overheating the plasma conduits."

Icheb seemingly ignored his being corrected and continued, "I simply needed to amplify the sensors to get the precise location of your ship."

Janeway nodded and smiled, "Well, now that we're all acquainted. Icheb, I have a task for you."

He nodded, "Yes Captain."

She stood and walked around her desk, touching her hand to Siayna's chair, "Siayna will be spending some time aboard Voyager. I believe she will need a proper tour. I would do it myself, but I believe she would benefit better from someone more her own age."

He looked from the Captain to the newcomer. His face was less than enthused. He shook his head, "I have duties in Astrometrics, and then I have to report to Engineering where I-"

She held her hand up, "I will speak to Seven and Lieutenant Torres. Now, I have given you an order."

Icheb nodded, "I will comply."

He turned his head from her and focused on Siayna, lightly glaring. Janeway smiled, "Excellent. Once you have finished, show her to sick-bay. The Doctor will want to run a full check-up on her I'm sure."

Siayna nodded and stood up. She turned to Icheb, "Shall we go then?"

He did not acknowledge her, simply turned and began out of the ready room. Siayna took a moment to stare quizzically, before she jumped forward and followed out behind him. Janeway chuckled and moved back to sit at her desk. She picked up her coffee mug and sighed, "Teenagers."


End file.
